Taking Mokuba
by CatNinja0122
Summary: Life never stays easy for the Kaiba brothers. It's a fact. But when Mokuba is captured, Seto and Noah are shocked by who did it and why. They have a whole new set of problems on their hands, some of which that if they don't fix correctly, Mokuba's life may come to an end... along with the rest of the world.
1. Chapter 1: Mokuba Goes Missing

Okay, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that I've come up with yet another story for the people reading them to enjoy! Yay! The bad news is that I have school to attend to, so I can't update as often. Boo. I'll try to every Saturday, but if I can't do it weekly, then I'll update whenever I've got time. Anyway, enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Nintendo's DS, their Pokemon design or video game.

Seto Kaiba sat at his desk, filling out more paperwork and messing around with a new version of the Duel Disk. He'd been up for three days straight doing so, literally without sleep. The teen CEO sighed. Mokuba and Noah were right. This much time without sleep was _not _good for him, and the fact he hadn't been eating a lot wasn't helping his case.

"Ugh... this better go well..." Seto groaned and stared at his computer screen again. This wasn't gonna do him well this week, that was for sure.

Meanwhile, in the living room were Mokuba and Noah. Noah was standing, flicking through the TV channels. Man, 500 channels, and nothing on. It irritated him greatly. The green-haired Kaiba groaned and flopped on the couch. Mokuba was too busy with his DS to notice.

"Almost got it... one more hit... almost there... NO! NOT AGAIN!" Mokuba growled and shut the DS furiously. Noah turned to his younger stepbrother and sighed. He would regret asking this later.

"What's the problem, Mokie?"

"I can't get past this level on my game."

"Which game?"

"My new one, Duke Nukem Critical Mass. I keep getting knocked off the building at the last second. It's miffing me off." Noah thought for a moment during the silence that followed. Finally, a mischievous smile crossed his face. He turned to his raven-haired stepbrother with it. Mokuba squinted in confusion. "What's that look for?" he asked.

"I could try and beat the level for you!" Noah exclaimed it. More silence followed before Mokuba burst out laughing. Noah glared."What's so funny, Mokie?" he asked.

"The fact you think you could beat the game level when you've never even played it before!"

"I could if I really tried!"

"Could you in one try?"

"I bet I could."

"Do you wanna make it a bet?"

"Why not?"

"Then it's a bet." Mokuba stood with Noah and held out his hand. Noah smirked and shook it. "I guess it is, then. What are the stakes?"

"If I win the bet, then you have to give me whatever I want for a week."

"And if I win?"

"Then it's vice versa."

"Deal." Noah jumped back on the couch and watched Mokuba go at it again. His fingers flew across the buttons like lightning. Noah could barely see them. When the raven-haired boy lost again, he saved it and shut the DS off and tugged on Noah's arm.

"What?" Noah questioned his stepbrother's strange behavior.

"Let's go to bed. There's nothing on right now anyway." Mokuba tugged on Noah's arm again. The green-haired boy rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine." Mokuba ran towards the stairs that led to their bedroom. Noah on the other hand had headed to the bathroom. Right before the raven-haired boy could jet up the stairs, Seto called out to him. "Mokuba, what are you doing?" he asked. Mokuba peeked into his office.

"Going to bed."

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Maybe."

"That means no."

"Not true."

"Go brush your teeth." Mokuba rolled his eyes but did as he was told. He raced off to join Noah in the bathroom, who already had his teeth half-way brushed. "Did Seto bust you for not brushing your teeth again?" he asked with a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Yeah." Mokuba stuffed his tooth brush in his mouth and brushed roughly. Noah smirked and chuckled.

"He wouldn't do that so much if you would just brush your teeth."

"Shut up." About five seconds later, Mokuba raced out of the bathroom and stopped right next to his brother's office door. Noah walked instead and joined him shortly. His raven-haired stepbrother put a finger to his lips and whispered, "Be quiet. He might've fallen asleep on his desk again." They opened the door silently and peeked in. Seto was still typing at his keyboard. He didn't notice them until they walked in.

"Did you brush your teeth yet?" Seto looked right at Mokuba as he asked his question.

"Yeah yeah, gimme a hug!" Mokuba jumped on his brother in a hug. Noah did the same and soon the two left Seto to his work. They shut the door quietly and looked at each other.

"Wanna have a stair race?" Mokuba asked.

"Duh." Noah smirked. Once Mokuba reached three, they jetted up the stairs. The two of them tied again to no avail, however.

"Good...race..." Mokuba managed to pant it out. Noah looked up at him and smiled.

"You too." The stepbrothers continued walking and jumped into bed. Mokuba was the only one Noah would share a bed with. The green-haired Kaiba reached over and shut the lamp off. "Night Mokie." he whispered.

"Night." Mokuba huddled under the blankets and drifted off to sleep with Noah in an instant.

Later at night...

Something whacked the bedroom window, causing Mokuba to open his eyes rapidly. He stared straight at the window and gasped. A pair of eyes was looking right back at him. The raven-haired Kaiba didn't turn away from them as he sat up and shook Noah's shoulder. "Noah! Wake up! Wake up!" he whispered as loud as he could. Noah opened his gray eyes slowly and turned to face his stepbrother.

"Eh, what is it, Mokie?" Noah moaned and sat up. He never got the answer to his question as his eyes met the ones outside. Silence followed for about five minutes before the green-haired boy whispered out his question.

"What _is _that?"

"I don't know." They sat frozen like that for two minutes before Noah broke it again.

"Let's go sleep with Seto." He glanced at Mokuba, who nodded. The stepbrothers slowly got out of bed and ambled to the door. Noah opened it slowly and stepped out. He took one more look at the set of eyes that had been watching them and shut the door rather quickly. It didn't take a genius to know the Kaiba stepbrothers would run down the stairs the way they did. Mokuba opened Seto's office door and ran in. Just as he thought, Seto had zonked out on his desk.

_Typical._ Mokuba thought. He shook Seto's shoulder. His blue eyes flew open and he jolted up. Seto stared at Mokuba with confusion. The raven-haired Kaiba had never thought he'd see the day his brother looked the way he did. Seto's hair was a frizzy mess and he had bags under his eyes. When Noah saw he broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Mmm... Mokuba? What is it?" Seto asked, ignoring his green-haired stepbrother's laughter.

"We saw something outside the window and got scared. Can we sleep here?" Mokuba asked, his eyes pleading with his brother's stone cold ones in a puppy form. Seto sighed and nodded.

"Go ahead. You and Noah can sleep in the chair over there." Mokuba and Noah jumped in the chair and scrunched together. They took another cautious look around before falling asleep. Seto tried to fight his being tired, but he no longer could. The brunette fell back asleep on his desk.

A few hours later, the figure of the eyes that had been seen outside Noah and Mokuba's window somehow sleeked in, got past Seto and crept up to the chair. Noah had fallen onto the floor, but the fact he was that tired made it so he didn't wake up. The figure smirked as he cupped Mokuba's mouth. The raven-haired Kaiba let out a muffled scream and looked up. He couldn't believe who had him.

Marik. How had he managed to come back?

"Mmm, muuuuuuuuuuum!" Mokuba struggled against Marik as he was dragged out of the Kaiba mansion and into downtown Domino. He struggled as Marik tied him by his wrists and duct tapped his mouth shut.

"Perfect. I may not have my Millennium Rod anymore, but all I need to pull this off it you, Mokuba." Marik smirked. Mokuba went wide-eyed when he saw the knife in Marik's hand and screamed when it was plunged into his small right arm.

"Good. Tomorrow, I'll take the tape off your mouth. For your own sake, I hope you know what I need to know about the Duel Disk." Marik smirked and locked the door to the chamber behind him. Mokuba stared at the moonlight that seeped through the cracks in the ceiling. He whimpered. His arms were going numb and his right one was dripping blood. Tears mixed with it and caused a stinging to go through his arm. Only two things were going through the young Kaiba's mind right now: How he was going to get out of this mess and whether or not the rest of his family would be hurt in this all.


	2. Chapter 2: Discovering the Truth

Welcome to chapter two. Hope you like and please don't forget to review.

Noah opened his gray eyes slowly. Instantly the blood rushed to his head. The green-haired Kaiba yelped and jumped up, flipping back to rightside up instead of upside down. He looked around. Mokuba was no where in sight, and Seto was still sleeping on his desk. Noah chuckled at the sight of that, then re-focused on where the heck Mokuba could've wandered off to.

_I bet he's just watching TV._ Noah walked quietly to the living room. His stepbrother wasn't there. Noah raised an eyebrow, then shook it off and began looking around the rest of the Kaiba Mansion. Mokuba was nowhere to be found. Now Noah was concerned.

"Okay Noah, don't freak. He might've just gone outside for fresh morning air." Noah spoke to himself. He ran off to the bathroom and slipped on one of the robes, then put on a pair of shoes and walked outside in his PJ's. What he found was not what he wanted to find. On the ground, right under one of the security cameras, lay a pile of glass shards. Noah stared at the pile, then back up at the camera. He couldn't believe it.

"That's weird. Wonder what could've happened to it?" Then he remembered that creepy pair of eyes from the night before. Could the owner have done this? It was hard to say. Noah didn't think too much of it until he came upon another pile of shards. The green-haired Kaiba took a closer look at the camera. Not only was the glass shattered, but the SD card was missing.

"Huh?" Noah went around the mansion. It was the same for every camera. Their window had a large scratch on it, too. And to make matters worse, Noah didn't find a trace of Mokuba.

_This isn't good. _Noah thought as he walked back in. _Mokuba was here yesterday. What the heck happened here last night? First that pair of eyes, then the cameras, now Mokuba... Oh crap._ Noah nearly shrieked as the thought hit him. _Mokuba might've been kidnapped! Oh no! What's gonna happen to him? What's Seto gonna say and or do about it? This isn't good._ "They took him!" Noah blurted. Seto, who had woken up moments before, stared at his stepbrother in confusion.

"Who took who, Noah?" Seto asked, a cup of coffee in his hand. Noah turned and gulped. Seto was not going to like this.

"I think Mokuba was kidnapped." Noah whispered. Seto just stared. His eyes were filled with a mixture of confusion and sleepiness. His stepbrother widened his eyes when he laughed.

"What's so funny? This is serious business!" Noah glared and growled. The nerve of Seto. Sometimes he couldn't wrap his head around what went through his stepbrother's mind.

"Nice try Noah. Mokuba couldn't have been kidnapped. Someone would have to be awfully quiet in order to sneak past me and steal my little brother. Besides, there's cameras all over the outside of this mansion. No way anyone can get in undetected." Seto smirked. Noah couldn't believe it. His stepbrother actually thought this was a joke! The green-haired Kaiba put a hand to his face and slapped it.

"Ugh, no Seto! This isn't a joke! Mokuba is really missing! Come look outside at what I found!" Noah slid his hand from his face and ran outside. Seto rolled his eyes. This was starting to slightly freak him out.

"See?" The green-haired boy in front of Seto pointed to the ground at the pile of glass, then up at the camera from which it came. Seto's eyes went wide. He shook it off and glared.

"Okay, so something hit it. Big deal. I'll replace the camera later."

"No, it isn't just this one. All of them are like this. Plus, mine and Mokie's window has a large scratch on it! Like someone tried to break in from that first, then went through another way!" Noah led Seto to the window. He didn't look phased at all.

"Weird. You say every camera is like this?"

"Yeah."

That's when Seto realized Noah hadn't been kidding. His gasped and dropped the coffee cup in his hand. It landed on the cement and shattered to pieces, the beverage inside staining it dark brown. The older Kaiba growled and balled his hands into fists. A visible shudder went through Noah's body. He'd seen that look on Seto before. It could only mean one thing: he wanted vengeance. The brunette stalked off, dragging Noah behind him. He didn't like where this was going.

"Uhhh, Seto? W-Where are we going?" Noah stared at Seto with large, pleading eyes. His stepbrother glance back at him with a glare. "To the police. No one steals my little brother and gets away with it." he growled.

"Don't you think I should get dressed before we go?"

"You have pajamas on. Far as I'm concerned right now, that is being dressed." Seto tossed Noah in the backseat of the car, then jumped in and drove off, putting his seat belt on while doing so. Noah had no time to put his on before his head slammed into the window. Seto was driving like a maniac! The green-haired Kaiba growled and slipped his seat belt on. It didn't do much though. He still whacked his head every time they turned on something, though.

Well, it was nice to know Seto finally realized this wasn't a joke.

In the chamber...

Mokuba opened his eyes slowly and couched. He hadn't realized the tape was off his mouth. That meant Marik was around here somewhere. The raven-haired boy moaned and looked up. Sunlight was now flowing into the chamber, making more things that had been hiding in the shadows visible. For instance, there was a caged room just across from Mokuba. Right next to it dangled a set of keys. Mokuba assumed one was for him and the other for the cage.

"Ugh...how am I going to get out of this?" Mokuba whispered to himself.

"You're not." The voice made Mokuba gasp. Marik stepped out of the shadows, grinning madly. A shiver raced through Mokuba's body as Marik brought the tip of his knife to his face. The raven-haired Kaiba whimpered. Marik smirked.

"You're afraid. Good. That's how you should be, little Mokie."

"Don't call me that. Only Noah and Seto can call me Mokie."

"Aww, that's cute, you being angry. Well, seeing as how you're tied up, you can't get me. Not like you'd do that much damage, anyway." Marik smirked again. Mokuba glared. "Not true. I'm stronger than you think." he retorted.

"Fine, fine, whatever. I hope you know what I need to know. Otherwise..." Marik brought the knife to Mokuba's neck. "...you'll be wishing you did." Mokuba sighed. He was beaten.

"What do you wanna know?"

Elsewhere in Domino City...

Noah whammed his head against the window again. Seto was driving at 90 miles an hour. It was hard to believe this was Kaiba Corporation's boss driving like this. Unless you were in the car too, you wouldn't know it.

"S-Seto, won't you p-please slow d-down?" Noah stammered it. Seto didn't respond. Noah put a hand to his stomach and moaned. If this kept going he'd throw up, something Seto would _not_ appreciate right now. He hoped they wouldn't stop as quickly as they'd been going.

Of course whenever one hoped something, it usually ended in the opposite result. Seto slammed on the brakes, causing Noah to fly forward and thump his head on the front passenger seat, despite the fact he was wearing a seat belt. The green-haired boy grumbled under his breath as Seto began dragging him away again.

It felt as though this day had no end.


	3. Chapter 3: Help is Found (Sorta)

"Tell me everything you know." Marik's lavender eyes pierced into Mokuba's blue-gray ones. He inhaled deeply before responding.

"Specific wiring allows the monsters to be digital. If you mess with it enough, you can make the monsters real. Like, actual living and breathing monsters." Mokuba yelped when Marik launched closer to the raven-haired boy.

"And _how_ do you make that happen?"

"I don't know. Seto never told me."

Marik was motionless. Mokuba gulped. A visible shudder went through his body and he screeched when the knife went into his left arm. Marik smirked.

"I suppose I can figure it out by myself. But I hope you know what else I need to pull this off."

"W-What else do y-y-you need to know?" Mokuba choked up a small bit of blood while speaking. It landed on the floor with a splash. Marik seemed unfazed that some had gotten on him. Rather, he seemed happy about it. "Where can I find one?" he asked.

"S-Seto has one a-at h-h-home... but he won't let me know w-w-where it i-is..." Blood trickled out of Mokuba's mouth. Marik smirked in satisfaction. He stood with that sinister look in his eyes.

"I'll be able to find it easily." was all he said before disappearing. Mokuba glanced up at the ceiling again.

"Noah, Seto... p-please, s-s-stay safe for m-me..."

Meanwhile...

Noah had never been a fan of being yelled at or hearing others have the same fate. Most people were the same. Others? Well, they don't care that much. But even the ones that don't care are phased by Seto Kaiba when he's the one doing it. It's that way for anyone.

The green-haired Kaiba felt sorry for the two cops on the inside of the police station. They had no idea what was coming to them.

Seto and Noah had stormed in, (Well, Seto stormed in and dragged a dizzy Noah behind him.) looking around for any sign of local cops. Two of them sat at the desk, chowing down on doughnuts and drinking coffee. One of them, skinny and blond, glanced up and instantly stopped what he was doing when he saw Seto. The other, fat and black-haired, didn't react or change what he was doing whatsoever. Noah trembled as Seto dragged him with towards the desk. The blond cop glanced up and locked eyes with the brunette Kaiba.

"Hello. What do you need?" he asked. Seto marveled at his calm manor. The other he growled at, gaining attention from the black-haired cop. He looked up and shrugged, returning to the doughnut box as if nothing were going on.

"My little brother was kidnapped late last night. I want police on the case as quickly as possible." Seto kept a particularly close eye on the cop with the box. He could tell they wouldn't get along.

"I suppose we can get right on it... Isn't that right, Hank?" The black-haired cop, Hank, wasn't paying any attention. He snorted and sighed.

"Johnson, ya can take care of it. I'm busy." Hank scoffed down another doughnut and stared at Johnson, his orange eyes in a glare position. Johnson scowled and dropped his voice to a low whisper. While Seto was clueless to what they were saying, Noah heard every word.

"Hank, that's Seto Kaiba!"

"So wha Johnson? Far as I'ma concerned, he ain't no different than the rest of us. He can wait like everyone else."

"No Hank! He's a big-time celebrity!" Johnson grabbed Hank by the shirt collar and snarled out his response. "This guy... this guy has more money on him than we can make in a year. He could sue this station for everything we have! Besides, my uncle runs the place. I haven't said a word to him about you're slacking. I will if you don't get off your lazy ass to start this case!"

By the look on Hank's face, one would think he'd seen a ghost. Noah smirked. Johnson had the power to get this guy fired. He would've _loved_ to see that. Hank swallowed the doughnut piece in his mouth and nodded slowly. "Alright, I suppooooose." Johnson nodded and turned to the Kaibas, grinning happily.

"We are on it!" Johnson jumped onto the desk, grabbed his gun and ran off. Noah could swear he saw his green eyes gleaming as he did. Hank huffed and grabbed the doughnut box, proceeding out the door with it. Seto yanked it away. "I think you've had enough of these." he growled. Hank yelped and quickly walked out the door, joining Johnson in one of the squad cars and speeding off. Noah screeched upon being dragged away again. He already knew where this was going.

Back in the chamber...

Mokuba shivered. He was freezing cold, and had no way to warm himself. Being chained by his wrists had serious disadvantages. For one thing, he couldn't stay warm. Another, his arms had long since gone numb. Mokuba couldn't feel them anymore, and at time wondered if they were even there. The only time he felt them was when Marik stabbed them. Immense pain would shoot up them, causing the raven-haired Kaiba to let out a shriek. He was just lucky Marik wasn't there right now.

"Why...why did this have to happen to me?" Mokuba began talking to himself again. He did it to keep himself occupied or awake, and it was quite often he did so. "How come this happened to me? I've done nothing wrong...have I?" Mokuba stared up at the ceiling. Rain had been in the area, and now some of it was dripping through the cracks above the raven-haired boy. It dripped on Mokuba's face and mixed with his tears, causing a terrible stinging sensation to roll through the fresh cuts on his arms. Mokuba sighed. He just hoped his brothers were okay.


	4. Chapter 4: Some Sort of Investigation

Luck was now on his side. Noah hadn't hit anything on the way home. Seto was actually driving at a _reasonable_ speed. They had decided to allow the police to go through their mansion and look for clues, so naturally, there would probably be a small mess, right?

Wrong. Noah's eyes went wide when he walked in. The house looked more like a natural disaster had hit the place. Seto walked in and went wide-eyed as well. They couldn't believe the scenery. The coffee table, which had once been standing, was now flipped upside-down, as was the couch. Vases were shattered all around the living room, glass shards lay everywhere. Noah was having a panic attack at the sight of all this and the fact he knew what Seto would do to those cops.

"What the heck happened here?" Noah whispered, walking into the kitchen. Seto followed right behind, a very angered expression on his face. The kitchen was a wreck as well. The coffee pot was dripping coffee onto the white tile floor, leaving a large puddle of brown water to stain it. The cabinets were open, their contents strewn about the house. Plants that once hung there were on the floor, dirt all over the place. The most concerning thing, however, was that the oven was missing. Noah raised an eyebrow in confusion, then looked up at where Seto had been standing. He wasn't there.

Another crash emitted from the upstairs rooms. Noah guessed Seto had gone up there to see what the heck was going on. The green-haired Kaiba walked slowly up the steps to see for himself. Sure enough, his stepbrother was there, and he was furious with Hank. Johnson was attempting to clean up some of the mess his partner had made, but ended up stopping in fear things would get worse.

"You better hope you have a reason for my house to be such a disaster. It was _not_ like this when I left!" Seto growled it, his blue eyes piercing into Hank's orange ones. The cop snorted. He wasn't phased at all, which amazed Noah greatly.

"I was lookin' fo some doughnuts." Hank retorted. Seto normally wouldn't have cared, but Hank had the nerve to _spit _on his carpet! Noah gasped. He was afraid to see what would happen to him. The green-haired Kaiba grabbed Johnson's hand and began running down the stairs and outside. Johnson didn't even ask as they stepped outside.

"Good call, kid. I wouldn't have wanted to be in there if Seto was yelling at me, either." Johnson smiled at Noah. He nodded and did the same back.

"Yeah, neither did I. I already know what it's like..." Noah trailed off when he saw the car door open. Out stepped a red-haired girl with chocolate eyes, dressed in an orange tank top and light blue skirt that went to her knees. She walked over, and iPod clutched in her hand. Noah stared intently. That was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his life.

"Hey dad? Did you see where my charger went?" she asked. Johnson shook his head.

"Sorry Skylar. Haven't seen it."

"Darn" Skylar turned to Noah and gasped. Running up to him, she grabbed him by the shoulders and stared. "Oh my god! Noah Kaiba! W-What's he doing here?" she blurted it, staring straight into Noah's gray eyes. He blushed and smiled.

"I live here. Your father and his partner are investigating the disappearance of my little brother." Noah nearly stammered it. Skylar went wide-eyed.

"Mokuba's missing? Oh man, that makes me mad. When I find the guy who took him..." Skylar let go of Noah and growled, clenching her empty hand into a fist. "...I'll kill him myself!"

"Now now, Skylar. Leave the killing of things to us." Johnson stared at Skylar. She huffed but said not a word. Noah had run off into the house, but came back out five seconds later. Mokuba's DS was in his hand. Skylar glanced down at it and stared. "That yours?" she asked.

"No, it's Mokuba's. We have a bet going on that I can beet a level in his new game that he can't on my first try, even though I've never played it before."

"Sounds challenging."

"Nah, with a little practice, I'm sure I can do it!"

"I like your enthusiasm. What game is it?"

"Duke Nukem Critical Mass."

Skylar smirked. She started to laugh a bit. "That game? Heh, it's easy! What level?" she asked.

"Dunno. One of the final ones in Washington DC."

"Pff, easy! I'll show you how to do it!" Skylar took Noah by his free hand and began dragging him away. He blushed and chuckled, staring at the red-haired girl in front of him.

So far he liked this chick.

Meanwhile...

Mokuba was beyond dizzy. He couldn't see straight, had many wounds, and was thirsty. Of course, the raven-haired Kaiba was also hungry, but he needed water right now. Food could wait. Mokuba stared straight ahead of himself and tried to focus his attention on the wall. It wouldn't work. No matter how hard he tried, Mokuba couldn't help but see two walls at the same time.

"Ugh... can't see..." Mokuba moaned and shut his eyes in agony. Marik was observing from the shadows. He would give his captive some water later. After all, he still needed answers, and if Mokuba were to die...

Well he wouldn't get them, obviously.

Marik smirked. He enjoyed watching Mokuba. There was just something about it that thrilled him, made him want more. He counted the slashes on the boy's body. 28 were glazed across his arms, and three of them were still dripping blood. Mokuba had a little on the edge of his lips. He'd coughed it up during the last attack.

Mokuba struggled to move. He opened his eyes and stared at his wrist. Despite the fact he saw one more than there should be, he could see the fresh blood dripping from it and onto the floor. The chamber was so quiet, it was as though a sink were dripping... at least, that's what it sounded like.

_ Drip, drip, drip..._

It was like a living Hell for the boy. What had he done to deserve this?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Everyone was aware of it. But it happened. Mokuba didn't deserve this. But it happened anyway.

He was taken and now being tortured anyway.


	5. Chapter 5: The Monsters are Real

"And, after you defeat him, you outta be able to beat this level." Skylar said, pointing with her nail at the screen of the DS. Noah nodded and attempted it, but after about five straight minutes of playing, he ended up dying. Skylar gave a reassuring smile when he looked at her.

"It's okay. You need practice before you can do this." The brown-eyed girl stood with Noah and walked back to the front yard of the mansion with him. By now, Seto had come out with Hank, who looked like something possessed him. Noah knew that it was really as though someone took the last doughnut and had the nerve to eat it in front of him, though.

"So, besides screwing up my mansion, what else did you do?" Seto's stone-cold blue eyes pierced into Johnson's green ones. He smiled and chuckled nervously.

"Found a few fingerprints, so we have to match them to something. Other than that, the only thing Hank found was himself in the mirror." Johnson glanced at Hank, who snarled and rolled his eyes. Skylar went wide-eyed upon seeing Seto there.

_Now all we need to do is find Mokuba. Who knows how long it will take them to ID the fingerprints? Might as well look._ Noah thought. He began wandering off, and Skylar, out of curiosity, followed him.

"Where ya going?" Skylar asked, concern in her voice. Noah blushed at how close Skylar was, but instantly refocused on his task. "I'm gonna go find my stepbrother. Wanna come?" Skylar never thought her eyes could go so wide. She instantly excepted and raced off with Noah, hearing Johnson in the background yelling, "Don't be gone too long!"

Of course this time, that may be a problem. Skylar was keeping her promise of pounding the one responsible for taking Mokuba if she ever got the chance, and she was sure her chance would come today.

Meanwhile...

Mokuba could see clearly now. Marik had given him some water about an hour ago, so the raven-haired boy had no trouble seeing what was now in front of him. Marik sat there, messing around with the Duel Disk in his hands. Mokuba's eyes went wide in terror.

"What are you doing?" Mokuba struggled against the chains for the first time in four days, but failed at it again. Marik glanced up and smirked. "You'll see." was all he said. The raven-haired Kaiba growled and struggled again. "You leave my brother's stuff alone!" he hissed. Marik payed no mind to it as he continued working.

It took only ten minutes for Marik to successfully make the Duel Disk the way he needed. Mokuba refused to call it that anymore. Now he was calling it the Death Disk. He screamed when one of the monsters came out, not really a scream of fear but one of shock instead.

"There. Watch the kid, guard the chamber." Marik commanded his monster, which got into a Defense Mode position. Mokuba was frightened. This was the Red Eyes Black Dragon that was watching him. Normally, he wouldn't have been scared because he knew it was digital.

Not this time. The dragon was a real living, breathing, _snarling_ monster in front of him. Mokuba made direct eye contact with the beast, and neither dared to look away from one another. Red Eyes's tail swished back and forth slowly, as if to say, "If you even move, you die." Mokuba trembled and continued to stare at the dragon.

And even though they weren't aware of it, Noah and Skylar were right above the chamber Mokuba was being held captive in. It was only when Noah saw Marik did he freeze and stare, now fully aware of the danger below them. Skylar let out a threatening growl. Both were glad Marik hadn't heard or seen them as he walked away. Noah trembled and Skylar gripped his arm in fear.

"Crap. What do we do?" Skylar asked, fear in her eyes. Noah glared in anger.

"We find my stepbrother. I'm sure he's in that chamber. I'm _sure_ of it." So they raced into the area of the chamber. Skylar kicked the door down in fury, and in and instant regretted it. The Red Eyes Black Dragon turned and growled. It began to power up a fire ball attack at them. Skylar glared and braced herself. Noah did the same, but the whole time, he was freaking out.

"We're screwed." Noah whispered. Skylar growled and pushed Noah out of the way, then raced up closer to the dragon. She jumped on top and began to wrestle the large black thing under her. Noah watched closely, transfixed in the area he stood in with his eyes focused on the fight. They were so busy with the dragon that neither noticed Mokuba in the corner, eyes shaking in horror.

"Alright you freaky dragon, prepare for a beat-down!" Skylar began to pound on the dragon. Red Eyes growled in anger. Skylar jumped down and began to hang onto the dragon's foot, then tackled it to the ground.

Big mistake. Red Eyes whipped Skylar back with its tail. With a scream, she landed on Noah. Mokuba, who was watching from his side of the room, shook in fear. Though he couldn't see Noah or Skylar, he knew they were in trouble. Red Eyes flung them both out of the chamber with its razor-sharp claws, a growl emitting from its throat. Mokuba stared in horror as it sat back down, staring at him.

"Noah came so close to saving me..." Mokuba whimpered.

Suddenly, a crash of thunder was heard. Mokuba let out a startled scream, and Red Eyes stared up in response to the sound. Both watched overhead through the chamber door as the sky turned increasingly darker. Lightning flashed about in the sky and thunder boomed in it. Skylar shrieked from outside. Noah had been knocked unconscious by Red Eyes, who also left a major slash across his stomach as he was flung out.

"No... The Winged Dragon of Ra! This isn't good at all..." Skylar just stared up into the sky as the massive Egyptian God began to circle in the sky. Noah opened his gray eyes slowly and stared in horror at the current scene being painted in the sky. He groaned and sat up a bit, staring with Skylar. She helped elevate him, and together they sat in fear.

Meanwhile Marik, who was standing atop the Kaiba Corp. building, cackled evilly. He watched as the Winged Dragon of Ra began to circle Kaiba Corp., coming and making direct eye contact with its master. Marik smirked. He had been waiting for this day.

From the Kaiba Mansion, Seto, Johnson, and Hank stared in shock as they saw the yellow beast lingering in the sky from where they stood. Hank didn't dare to move, while Johnson put on a brave face and readied himself for any danger that could come.

"This just turned into a war." Seto whispered. Hank and Johnson stared as Seto began walking away, fists clenched at his sides. "And I'm gonna win it." was all he said before disappearing.


	6. Chapter 6: God Versus God, Part 1

By now the Winged Dragon of Ra had destroyed part of the city, burn marks left in the street, buildings in pieces, and fires draping the area in smoke and flame. Noah and Skylar were still sitting where they had been. They were amazed at how much damage had been done in the twenty minute period, and neither could bare to guess how much damage would be done in a two-day time span.

"What do we do? In two days the world will be destroyed!" Skylar was trembling. Noah looked at her weakly and shrugged. "I-I don't know... I just d-d-don't know, Skylar." The green-haired Kaiba took Skylar's hand gently. She looked up, brown eyes filled with terror and confusion.

"Noah?" Skylar whispered with a confused tone. Their eyes met each other's gazes."We can do this. W-We just gotta try." Noah offered a gentle smile and pulled Skylar into a hug. At first she flinched, totally not expecting this. But soon, the red-haired girl flung her arms around Noah, sobbing onto his shoulder. Despite his injury, Noah held her tightly and closely. Blood seeped from his shirt to hers, but that was the last of Skylar's concerns. It could wash out later, for all she cared at the moment.

Thunder boomed overhead. Noah and Skylar looked up and gasped, staring intently at the sky. Lightning flashed in it, illuminating the sky with fear. Skylar gulped. She was too scared to move. Noah stared at her, his gray eyes dull but fearful for his friend. Suddenly, Skylar had a serious face. She stood up, a plan in her head. Noah raised an eyebrow with his eyes half-open. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm gonna free Mokuba. You stay here."

"B-But Skylar! It's too dangerous!"

"Don't care, I'm gonna do it."

"But~"

"Noah, seriously. I can do this myself."

Silence followed between the two of them, until finally, Noah hung his head in defeat. Without another word on the subject, Skylar stalked off and into the chamber. Of course Red Eyes, who had been told to guard the chamber, instantly went into Attack Mode, powering up its attack. Mokuba was frozen in fear with wide eyes. Skylar showed no emotion as she said her only word, having it roll out in a dull but fierce tone.

"Stop."

Mokuba watched with confusion and fear as Red Eyes stopped all together. It gave Skylar a weird look and growled in question. Skylar didn't move. "Now sit." she commanded. With another growl, Red Eyes sat, its tail softly swooshing back and forth. Mokuba was stunned. Had she really just done that? He wasn't actually sure. All he knew was that this girl was walking back with the set of keys, freeing him, and jumping on the Red Eyes Black Dragon with him.

"Who are you?" Mokuba whispered. Skylar turned to him and smiled. "My name is Skylar. Don't worry, you're safe now. Red Eyes Black Dragon, fly us out of here!" Skylar gave the command loud and clear. With a roar of confirmation, Red Eyes took off and into the sky, but stopped and landed next to where Noah once lay. The massive black beast bent and began sniffing the ground like a puppy. Mokuba raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's it doing Skylar?"

"I have no idea." In about five seconds, Red Eyes growled. It shifted its head toward the air and howled. Now that it was friends with Skylar and the Kaibas, it was greatly concerned that it could smell Noah's scent, but could not see him. The black dragon howled and took off into the sky, heading straight towards the Winged Dragon of Ra's circling body. The Egyptian God took notice and began to attack its tiny challenger.

_This isn't gonna end well._ Skylar took a hold of Mokuba as she thought this. The red-haired girl stared as Red Eyes howled. That was about when all three of them gasped at what they saw. Coiled in the dragon's tail was Noah, unconscious and hardly breathing. Mokuba went wide-eyed and let out a screech. Skylar on the other hand scowled and glared.

A sudden howl escaped the Winged Dragon of Ra's throat. It flung itself down towards Red Eyes, ready to knock it and the children out of the sky. Mokuba stared, frozen in his spot on the dragon. Skylar was the same, clutching the raven-haired Kaiba at the same time. The Egyptian God began to strike, and when a howl of pain flew from its throat, Mokuba couldn't believe what he saw in the air next to the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! And Seto was on it! Mokuba sprung up and yelled towards his brother, who took one look and instantly had a smile on his face. Skylar bounded to the tip of Red Eyes's tail and grabbed Noah before he could fall. He opened his eyes and smiled at Skylar weakly. "Thank you..." he moaned. Skylar nodded and watched as Red Eyes and Blue Eyes landed on the ground, then slid off when she could. Mokuba jumped off eagerly.

"Seto! Seto!" Mokuba jumped on his brother in a hug, tears streaming down his face. Seto smiled. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Guys..." Skylar pointed to the sky with fear. The Kaibas looked up in alarm. The Winged Dragon of Ra was hovering over them, with Marik standing on top of it. He smirked as the four of them stared in fear, even Seto.

"I suppose I can finally waste you all now." Marik laughed and leaped off his Egyptian God, who took a direct aim at Red Eyes. The black dragon shattered, just like in a Duel. Mokuba stared in shock, fear and awe as Noah joined them. Skylar followed and trembled in fear. The dragon took aim at Blue Eyes next, having to attack twice but eventually ending up with the same effect as before.

And now it was locked onto the others. As the Winged Dragon of Ra began to power up its attack once more, something startling happened. Just before the attack could hit, it was deflected, bouncing off of something and smacking the dragon in the face somewhat forcefully. Mokuba, Noah and Skylar all cheered when they saw what had saved them.

Right in front of them stood Seto, and beside him stood Obelisk the Tormentor. Marik staggered back in shock. He wasn't expecting this to happen. Seto smirked. He was enjoying this.

"Looks like I caught you off-guard, eh Marik?" Seto said in a mocking tone. Marik glared and growled. His plan was foiled unless he could think of something fast, but his mind was blank. Seto smirked again. "It's time we finish this. Whoever wins is the one taking control of what goes on here."

And so it begun, God versus God.


	7. Chapter 7: God Versus God, Part 2

I know I know, I haven't updated this story in a while. On and on and on, don't freak out, here's a new chapter!

Yugi's eyes flew open from his sleep. He looked around, puzzled, trying to figure out what the heck had woken him up. His Deck was scattered on the floor. Now he remembered. Yugi had fallen asleep trying to sort it out. When he looked on the ground, he noticed that his Slifer the Sky Dragon card was glowing madly.

"Whoa, what?" Yugi picked up his Egyptian God Card. When his fingers started to burn, he yelped in pain and ran outside. When Slifer appeared in front of him with a howl of rage, he was instantly freaked out and confused. The massive dragon dropped to the ground, ready to take orders from Yugi. Unfortunately, he had no clue what was going on, so he didn't know what to do.

_What is going on? How is Slifer laying right here?_ Yugi put his hand on the dragon's head, causing it to close its eyes. As if on contact, Slifer lifted Yugi and proceeded towards where the fight of Obelisk and the Winged Dragon of Ra was occurring, that of which Yugi was completely oblivious to. He became fully aware of the ongoing battle as soon as he heard the roar of the Winged Dragon of Ra, however.

"How is this possible?" Mokuba turned to see Yugi jump off. Slifer took a turn in the air and began to battle alongside Obelisk. Noah and Skylar turned as well, but not Seto. He was still holding his grudge on the teen behind him, which Mokuba was not proud of. He shook it off and smiled at Yugi. They all turned back and stared at the Egyptian Gods in the air. Marik stared in shock.

_NO! With Slifer __**and**__ Obelisk, I can't put my backup plan into motion! This is not fair! _Marik growled in a threatening tone as the three monsters howled and began to fight. Obelisk took a swing at the Winged Dragon of Ra, who swooped down in three seconds flat. The attack missed, whacking Slifer in the jaw. The red dragon snarled but continued to fight anyway.

Next came an attack from Slifer. Two blasts flew out of each of its mouths, successfully hitting the Winged Dragon of Ra's wings. It couldn't fly anymore.

It sounded like a growl, but Yugi could tell Slifer was laughing. It was laughing at its now flightless opponent. Obelisk did the same as it attacked again. The Winged Dragon of Ra howled and sent an attack flying. It hit Obelisk, but not hard enough to knock it down.

"This may end well after all!" Skylar began to cheer for Slifer and Obelisk, as did Mokuba and Yugi. Noah smiled at them. He'd be doing the same if he wasn't so injured at the moment. Slifer dove right in and slashed the Winged Dragon of Ra, and Obelisk did the same a few moments later.

The golden dragon howled and shattered to pieces.

"Woo-hoo!" Mokuba yelled it, jumping up and down. Skylar screamed in joy and hugged the raven-haired Kaiba. He hugged back and began jumping with her. Yugi smiled, as did Noah. It was funny watching them interact like that. Even Seto smirked upon seeing his little brother happy.

Smiles faded and jumping ceased upon the ground shaking. Roars emitted from right in front of them. Skylar gasped when she saw the scene in front of her. Mokuba screamed and jumped down next to Noah, holding onto him like there was no tomorrow. Noah held his stepbrother back and stared with wide eyes at the remaining Egyptian Gods. Yugi gulped. Seto growled.

Slifer and Obelisk were going head-to-head now. Blows were passed between them, roars and howls grazed the sky. It was chaotic. Marik smirked.

_I may not need the Winged Dragon of Ra after all. If these two are going to fight, they may destroy the world for me. What an unexpected turn of events._ They all watched intently as Slifer fired at Obelisk. The tormentor hit the ground with a _thud_ and roared in response. Slifer howled and did the same over.

"I don't like this! What do you think will happen if this continues?" Mokuba clung to Noah tighter. The green-haired Kaiba shrugged. "I don't know...b-but whatever it is, it won't e-end well..."

Skylar nodded in agreement. "You got that right. We can't stop them now. All we can do is hope they stop."

There was no way Slifer and Obelisk would stop now. They were literally neck-and-neck, biting and tackling each other. This battle wouldn't end until one was crowned the winner. Mokuba was trembling now. Noah took notice and held his little stepbrother close, not daring to let go. Skylar walked over to Seto's side. He glanced down at her, and for the first time she could say he had a look of terror on his face.

Words were a thing of the past now. The ground shook violently as the remaining Egyptian Gods continued to fight. It wasn't until Skylar and Seto heard Mokuba scream were they able to turn away from the action to witness something they wouldn't have expected in a million years.

The ground had broken away under Mokuba and Noah. Together, the stepbrothers went flying down. Skylar screeched in shock and ran after them, ready to catch them, but it was too late. They had already gone falling into the black pit beneath them.

Above, Marik was laughing. The Egyptian Gods were still brawling. Attacks went flying like there was no tomorrow, and at this rate Skylar feared that may become true. Yugi and Seto were motionless, but wide-eyed and furious. Skylar had tears streaking down her face.

And below them all, Noah and Mokuba continued to fall, seeping further and further into the darkness that would soon surround them. Mokuba had tears flying from his eyes as he shrieked, clutching onto Noah as he did. They both yelled when some of the attacks flew down with them. But there was one thing they both knew.

The inky blackness surrounding them would soon turn to blinding light, and they'd go from falling down to floating up.


	8. Chapter 8: Back to Our Normal Lives

Mokuba and Noah continued to fall, with Mokuba screeching all the way. The blackness was surrounding them quickly, more than that of which Noah had expected. Along the way, they had hit branches and rocks, but never had the chance to grab them. They had been trying to do so, and that was their plan for escape...if able to escape at all.

_There has to be something around here I can grab!_ Noah thought, not only holding onto Mokuba but feeling around for something to grab. In the dark, that was a hard task. You never knew when you'd hit something sturdy enough to support yourself.

Finally, out of luck, Noah hit a branch that was able to support the boys. He let out a yelp of pain, but he held on anyway. Mokuba looked up in fear, even though he couldn't see a thing.

"What's going on? Why did we stop?" Mokuba called. He was trying to sound brave, but it wasn't having a good ending.

"I caught a tree branch or something! Maybe I can climb us out of here!"

"How? You can't do that while holding onto me!"

"Get on my shoulders! I can do it that way!"

Mokuba hesitated. He was afraid to move.

But as soon as he felt his hand begin to slip, he began to climb until he was hanging onto his stepbrother's shoulders. Noah swung his arm up and started attempting the climb. He at least wanted to get Mokuba to safety. Having experienced death at a young age once already, he would not mind doing so again, though he seriously preferred not to.

Light began to come into view. Noah was going as carefully as he could, but also as quickly as he could. Mokuba was trembling, which wasn't helping. The raven-haired boy had tried to stop but he just couldn't. He was all too frightened. Noah understood. He was scared as well, and he had froze up for a moment on the way up. It was only when Mokuba pulled on his sleeve did he snap out of it and continue to move.

The side of the Earth they were climbing on began to shake as the two Egyptian Gods just above continued to battle. An attack came whizzing past them, just barely not grazing Mokuba's hair. He gasped in shock and held on tighter as Noah began climbing again. Finally, he reached the top. The green-haired boy hoisted himself and Mokuba up and scurried over to a spot far from the cliff, then just collapsed. Mokuba fell over and began to pant.

Skylar and Seto took no notice. They believed to two Kaiba stepbrothers were dead, and that there was nothing they could do about it. The two had returned their attention to the battle. Slifer was going to win. It had become obvious after it slashed Obelisk's throat only minutes before. Skylar had tears strolling down her face, not just because she felt bad for Obelisk but because she felt it was her fault Mokuba and Noah were dead.

_If I had just been a little quicker..._ Skylar glanced up again, then shut her eyes completely. Seto looked at her for a minute, but soon returned his attention to the scene ahead. …._Maybe they wouldn't be dead._

Noah put his hands over Skylar's eyes. He smirked and chuckled. "Guess who survived?" he asked. Skylar turned, and then she shrieked in happiness. The red-haired girl threw her arms around the Kaiba stepbrothers and smiled.

"I thought you guys were dead! You fell off the cliff and everything!"

"I caught a tree limb or something and pulled us up."

"That's awesome. You've missed a lot. Slifer has officially won." Skylar unlatched herself from Mokuba and Noah and pointed them in the direction. They went wide-eyed as the scene flooded their vision.

Slifer hovered over Yugi, who had a guilty look on his face, and Obelisk was no where to be found. Blood drenched the area, some of which was on the people surrounding the scene. Seto had snarled when some splashed on him, while Skylar had yelped and tried to shield herself.

Silence followed. Mokuba suddenly shot up, looking around wildly. Once everyone was staring at him, he asked his question.

"Where's Marik?"

Now everyone had shot up. Mokuba had a good question. The crazy Egyptian was nowhere to be found. Yugi was the most concerned, being the only one of the group that actually understood what Marik was capable of. He personally didn't want to go through something similar to the tournament again.

"I'm not sure." Yugi answered. Slifer looked around suspiciously as he did so.

"Wasn't he right next to Slifer?" Skylar asked, looking around too. Mokuba gasped. Marik _had_ been by Slifer while it was fighting! The raven-haired boy grabbed Noah by the wrist and dragged him behind to see if his theory was correct. Despite Noah's protest of, "Mokie, stop!" he kept going until they were standing in blood. Noah stuck his tongue out in disgust.

Right beside them lay Marik. It was obvious he was dead. One of the attacks must have hit him.

"Whoa..." Skylar stared, her eyes wide with fear. Seto and Yugi were wide-eyed as well, staring in awe and disgust. It was pretty nasty...

Noah shook his head and looked away. "Mokie, why don't we go home? You need rest and I still have a bet to win." The green-haired Kaiba held up Mokuba's DS as he said this. The raven-haired smirked.

"Like you'll win." They began to run in the direction of the Kaiba Mansion. Skylar followed right behind, while Yugi took off on Slifer. Seto decide to walk instead. He was not the type to run after anyone often.

Skylar felt bad. He father must've be worried sick! The red-haired girl sped up, not wanting to worry Johnson anymore than she already had.

_This bet is mine._ Noah thought, trying to outrun Mokuba. They had made another bet without a word. Whoever got home first got the first try at beating the game level.

Mokuba sped up as well. He tripped over a stick, but continued to run. Seto, who had decided to walk, smiled and chuckled when he saw them.

"Those two are insane. And for once, I'm interested in how a bet will turn out."


	9. Chapter 9: The Winner of the Bet

"You got this Mokuba!" Skylar cheered from the sidelines as Mokuba's fingers fleca across the buttons on his DS. He was getting far. Noah fearewikis stepbrother may win the best after all. He was on the boss stage, and if he beat that part of the level then that meant he'd officiallI won the bet they'd made.

"I almost got it down!" A few more buttons were pressed, and then, just as it looked like Mokuba would win, he screwed it up big-time. He missed the Y button, and in one final shot, he'd been killed.

"WHAT?! No way! Impossible!" Mokuba growled and threw his head back. Noah smirked and took the DS out of his stepbrother's hands. "My turn." he said. Skylar began to jump up and down again. Johnson and Hank were right behind with Seto, who were all interested in how the bet would turn out. Since Mokuba hadn't beaten the level, the bet had changed slightly. Whoever got the farthest was declared winner.

But for Noah, it was the same as ever. The only way he could win was if he actually _beat_ the level. And with the short amount of practice he'd had, he didn't think he stood a chance. It wasn't enough to do this. A few shots were fired. Noah had gone through part one!

"No way..." Mokuba peered over his stepbrother's shoulder, wide-eyed with his mouth hanging open. He couldn't believe Noah had beaten part one!

Then again, neither could Noah.

"GO NOAH!" Skylar hollered as she continued to jump up and down. The green-haired Kaiba was focused immensely on the game. His thumbs were aching, but he kept going.

Johnson was bouncing slightly. He was excited as well. Hank was swaying back and forth, and even Seto, who wasn't one to get excited often, was shifting uncomfortably to see who would win this bet. (Mainly because he just wanted to see Mokuba boss Noah around.)

It all depended on whether or not Noah could get past the remainder of part two and part three.

_There is no way he'll get past part two. And even if he does, I gurantee he can't get past three! This will be a fun week! _Mokuba thought as he continued to stare. He couldn't believe it.

Noah had just gotten past part two! Skylar squealed in happiness. Mokuba was surprised he'd gotten that far, but it didn't concern him. Part three would cream his stepbrother for sure. There was no way Noah could get past Doctor Chrome. No way.

"C'mon Noah! You can do this!" Skylar chanted it. She jumped up and down again, not wanting to stop. Noah glanced at her momentarily and smiled, then returned to the game. He was getting bashed around pretty roughly.

"Yeah right. Like he'll pull this off! Noah barely got past part two. Do you really think he'll get past three?" Mokuba asked. Noah paused the game and stared up at his stepbrother.

"You don't know whether I'll lose or not."

"I have a pretty good idea."

"Like the ones you never have?"

"Did you see how you got past part two? You'll never make it!"

"We'll see about that." Noah growled and began to play. After un-pausing the game, he'd felt angered, and now that anger was being used to defeat Mokuba's game for him and win this game. The green-haired Kaiba didn't dare to take his eyes off the screen.

The most challenging part, according to Mokuba, had just begun. Skylar stopped jumping and chanting, and like everyone else had gone silent. They were all glued to what was going on.

Screen blank and winning score flashing on it, Noah fell back against the couch. Skylar's eyes went wide, Mokuba's jaw dropped, and everyone else just stared in shock.

"He...won..." Mokuba murmured. "He...NOOOOO! How is this possible?! Aw man, that's not cool!"

"You're my slave for the week now Mokie." Noah stood and smirked. "That was the bet. You literally can't say no."

"I could...but since I made a promise, I won't. What do you want me to do?"

"You'll see."

A week later...

"I can't believe you made me wear this for the week!" Mokuba screeched, blush forming on his cheeks as he stared at Noah and Skylar. Noah had a camera, and Skylar was just giggling.

"But you look so cute!" Skylar squealed, bouncing momentarily.

"Yeah, and I got the perfect set of pictures." Noah commented. Mokuba blushed even more if that were possible.

For the week, Noah had put Mokuba in a bunny suit. He wouldn't have minded much, but it was hot pink with a bow on the right ear. That was too much for the raven-haired Kaiba. Skylar and Noah had had to force it on him.

It was all worth it to get those pictures though. They were all over Facebook and Twitter thanks to Skylar, who had an account on both. She had even sent them to her whole school!

"I can't believe you guys." Mokuba said. Skylar smiled.

"Sorry. But I thought it was just plain amazing! Besides, you look adorable."

"Well since the bet is finally over..." Mokuba turned to Noah. "Can I take this off?"

"One more picture."

"NO! NO MORE!"

"Let me finish." Noah retorted. "One more picture of all three of us together. You can take it off right now."

Mokuba nodded and slid it off, then jumped in front of Skylar. Noah walked over and put his arm around Mokuba, then snapped the picture when they were all smiling.

"There. Totally saving it." Noah smiled. Mokuba looked at him with happiness, as did Skylar. She turned and waved, then left after blowing a kiss at the green-haired Kaiba. Noah blushed. Mokuba snapped a picture of that. When his stepbrother glared at him, Mokuba chuckled.

"Just saving it to Twitter."

**END**


End file.
